


Spiral

by cofax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, burial logistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insert for "Mystery Spot".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiral

Nobody's come out of the motel, but it's only a manner of time. Sam can hear sirens.

Dean's not cold. He's still warm, body heavy and awkward in Sam's arms, head turned to the side. If it weren't for the blood, he'd ...

"Call nine-one-one," Sam said to the night guard at the Mystery Spot. But there's no night guard here, and by the time an ambulance arrives it won't make any difference, anyway. Sam knows enough anatomy for that. Dean's blood is rich and red, full of oxygen, warm on his hands but cooling in the morning air.

"Oh, god." God's not listening.

Dean's dead and Sam hasn't woken up yet. He's not going to wake up, is he? This is it, this is the center point of the spiral, the moment where it ends. It's only downwards from here.

Someone's going to find them soon. The cops will come, and they'll identify Dean and they'll fingerprint Sam and then the FBI will come. Sam broke out of jail less than a year ago, and the FBI know who he is. They could even try to blame him for Dean's death: he wouldn't put it past them. He doesn't really care.

Dean's dead. He's probably in Hell, and Sam can't think about that. Can't. He pushes it aside, the way he pushed aside hunting and Dad when he was in college. He's good at that, good at compartmentalization. Dean's dead--but.

Sam blinks down at the blood on his hand, the other arm wrapped around Dean, around the shoulders that have, in so many ways, carried him for twenty-four years. That's just flesh, like Sam was, in Cold Oak. Dean's not dead for good. Nobody's dead for good, not if you have the power to change it. Sam's got the evidence in his every ragged breath.

Sam knows who has that power, he just needs to find him. And he can't find the Trickster from inside a federal cell.

Dean's body is heavy -- all those damned special breakfasts -- as Sam lurches to his feet and begins dragging his brother to the side. Sam found him on the ground behind the Impala, and he has to move him out of the way. Put him somewhere safe.

He hesitates for a moment: they burned Dad's body, after all. But no: this is better. It's better if everyone thinks Dean is dead (again). When Sam finds the Trickster, Dean will have it easy, because the FBI won't be looking for him anymore. When Sam finds him.

The Impala starts easily for him, and he swings the car out of the lot smoothly. In the rearview mirror he can see his brother's long body laid out straight on the concrete sidewalk in front of the motel. Ready to be found, and identified, and buried.

It's not Dean. Not really. Sam's going to make this right, the way Dean did for him.

But there are acres of empty seat next to him as Sam hits the gas, heading away from the sirens. And the car is so very very quiet.

END


End file.
